


If You Tame Me

by fornevertash



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Flirting, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, The Untamed (TV) Behind the Scenes Videos, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Yibo dancing is a lethal weapon, bjyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fornevertash/pseuds/fornevertash
Summary: “Tell me, Xiao Zhan, tell me why,” Yibo says forcefully. He presses his thigh in harder, grinding against him in small, tight circles.Xiao Zhan throws back his head and instantly the hand gripping his hair goes flat to cradle and protect him from the impact of the brick wall behind him.“I like you,” Xiao Zhan gasps, eyes fluttering closed against the onslaught of pleasure. “I like you too much, Yibo. I can’t help it.”***Or, Xiao Zhan’s drunken confession causes him vast amounts of panic, stuttering, blushing, and somehow lands him in some awkward situations. Meanwhile, Yibo is equal parts amused, unphased, and unabashedly in love.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	If You Tame Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlightning/gifts).



> Dedicated, with love, to the wonderful withlightning who dragged me kicking and screaming into this fandom and made me eat all my words. I hate you. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Wishing you a year full of light and love.
> 
> The title comes from a quote from "The Little Prince", Xiao Zhan's favourite book:
> 
> _"What exactly does ‘tamed’ mean?”_
> 
> _“Well, it’s something too often forgotten,” said the fox. “I suppose it means: to make some kind of relationship.”_
> 
> _“Relationship?”_
> 
> _“Yes,” said the fox. “I’ll explain. To me, you are just a just a little boy like any other, like a hundred thousand other little boys. I have no need of you and you have no need of me. To you I am a fox like any other, like a hundred thousand other foxes. But if you tame me, you and I, we will have created a relationship, and so we will need one another. You will be unique in the world for me… If you were to tame me, my whole life would be so much more fun. I would come to know the sound of your footstep, and it would be different from all the others."_
> 
> Please understand, at it's heart, this is an indulgent fic. An excuse for me to write these gorgeous boys falling in love behind the scenes of The Untamed, flirting, angsting over their feelings (that one is mostly Xiao Zhan), being shameless (and that one is mostly Yibo), taking care of each other, laughing, dancing around each other and then finally finding their equilibrium.
> 
> Also, I do not speak Mandarin and I am not Chinese. However, I think the language and the culture is beautiful and I am constantly bothering my friends to teach me more/doing my own research. Please point out any mistakes you might see, in regards to word use or anything that doesn't really fit, and I am happy to fix/learn from them :).

His phone is chiming incessantly on his nightstand but Xiao Zhan cannot muster the energy to reach over and pick it up. He’s rolled up in his comforter like a giant spring roll with absolutely no intention of moving for the rest of the night.

He’s exhausted, both physically and mentally. They had just spent two days filming the massacre at Yunmeng and Xiao Zhan feels like a deflated balloon, limp, empty and stretched thin from the sheer depth of Wei Wuxian's emotions. It’s painful and confusing and even more difficult because Yibo is away until the end of the week filming DDU episodes. Yibo is somehow always able to make him smile, to take his mind off the most difficult parts of their job. He misses his friend like an almost physical ache. 

The phone rings shrilly, disturbing his thoughts and he reluctantly rolls over in bed to answer.

“Lulu-jie,” he greets, “What’s up?”

“Zhanzhan, we’re going out tonight and you’re coming.”

Xiao Zhan groans loudly, “Jie, I’m tired. Can’t you let your poor Zhanzhan get some sleep?”

Xuan Lu huffs, “We both know that you’ll lock yourself in your room and drown in your feelings if we don’t drag you out with us.”

“But Jie-“ 

“Get in the shower. I’ll be over to your room in a bit to help you choose an outfit.” Much like Wei Ying, Xiao Zhan has a limited ability to say no to Xuan Lu. 

“Ugh, fine Lulu-Jie. But I’m not going to stay very long. We still have to shoot tomorrow even if call time is later in the evening.”

“Sure Zhanzhan, we’ll see,” she says noncommittally, an indulgent smile in her voice before she urges him to get in the shower and blows him an exaggerated kiss over the phone. 

Xiao Zhan spends a few minutes thumbing through the group chat, noting that most of the younger actors had committed to the excursion before dragging his body into the bathroom. 

He emerges to Xuan Lu, looking effortlessly lovely in her short, off-the-shoulder blue dress, examining two shirts with a critical eye. On the bed are a pair of tight leather pants that he had worn recently for a photoshoot and vowed never to put on again. 

“Lulu-Jie, can’t I just wear my jeans,” he pouts, gesturing at the dark blue, comfortable denim pants folded on the dresser. “I’m going to sweat a bucket in those pants.”

“No,” Xuan Lu says shortly, not sparing him a glance. He grumbles as he scrubs a towel through his hair. 

He struggles into the pants while Xuan Lu tosses a shirt in his direction. It’s a dove-grey dress shirt made of a light-weight satin that has some diaphanous qualities. 

He’s barely able to sling it over his shoulders before she’s attacking him with her pencil liner and artfully smudging mauve coloured tint over his lips. 

She fusses with his clothing and hair for another few minutes then points to his low heeled boots, tossing him a sharp glare when he toes sadly at his beat up sneakers. 

“Let’s go Zhanzhan! The DiDi is here!”

He barely has any time to glance in the mirror, taking in the effects of her styling. She’s tucked in one side of his shirt casually into his leather pants, leaving one tail loose. His gaze is more intense after being lined in dark kohl, smouldering and seductive. She’s mused his hair with a little product and a few strands fall into his face in an intentionally messy way. He looks like he’s on the hunt for something more than a few drinks and a nice night out with friends. 

Xuan Lu carefully touches up her lipstick then grabs his hand. 

He’s squeezed between a laughing Ji Li and Xuan Lu and Yu Bin grins back at them from the front passenger seat. Xiao Zhan allows himself to relax a little, maybe this is exactly what he needs, a night to unwind with his friends. He finds himself almost relieved that Yibo will not be able to attend, though he misses him something fierce. Xiao Zhan has always been a lightweight and alcohol tends to loosen his tongue. Better that Yibo isn’t privy to his innermost thoughts, the desperate push and pull of want and taboo that have been plaguing him for weeks now. 

At the club, Xiao Zhan follows Xuan Lu through the fairly thick crowd to find most of his cast mates congregated at the far corner of the bar. 

“Who’s ready for shots?” Ji Li yells and the group of friends cheer, Xiao Zhan finds himself being swept along with them. 

“Zhanzhan,” Zheng Fanxing pops up next to him with a wide grin on his face. “Have you ever had a stoplight before?” 

Xiao Zhan shifts his gaze dubiously from the shots laid out on the bar top in little groups of three, red, yellow and neon green, and back to the mischievous grin on his friend’s face.

“Are you even old enough to drink?” he says dubiously, laughing at the betrayed look that appears on his face.

“Baba, how dare you,” his tv-son sniffs dramatically, “You left me alone with Lan Wangji for 16 years and he never taught me how to hold my liquor. You owe me this!”

Xiao Zhan snorts loudly and Xuan Lu giggles next to him. 

“He’s right, Zhanzhan. Ganbei!” She says brightly, pressing the red shot into his hand. He watches as his friends down the three shots, one after the other in quick succession. Shrugging, he follows their lead, tasting cranberry, orange, and melon before the sharp vodka overwhelms the sweetness. 

“Good right?” Ji Li half-shouts over the throb of the base before signalling to the bartender, “Another round!” 

A while later, Xiao Zhan is laughing and dancing freely between Xuan Lu and Meng Ziyi. Hengdian is a tourist spot and it’s the beginning of summer so the club is packed even on a weeknight. Xiao Zhan is feeling loose and happy, a beer clutched in one hand and the other thrown casually into the air. 

“Zhanzhan, we’re going to the ladies room, are you going to be okay?” Xuan Lu says into his ear.

“Go Jiejie, I’ll be fine,” he waves off the two women with a wide grin, then turns in the direction of their collective booth, intent on resting his feet while he has the opportunity. 

He’s taken three steps in the direction of the booth before he’s yanked back hard by a strong grip on his wrist.

He struggles for a moment, disoriented and dizzy then gasps as arms come to grasp at his hips, swinging them forcefully side to side in time with the beat.

“Let me go,” he hisses, tugging at the strong grip. He’s suddenly nauseous and the club is too hot. He’s intimately aware that his shirt is damp with sweat and so thin that he can feel the scratchy material of the man’s shirt behind him, as if he was wearing nothing at all. The thought sends a little jolt of panic through his system and he pushes hard, breaking free and stumbling forward dangerously.

He's caught and steadied by gentle hands at his waist, then unceremoniously shoved behind a familiar back. 

He blinks once, then again, then a few more times. What is Yibo doing here? 

He peaks around Yibo’s stiff shoulder to see the man that had been dancing with him raise his arms and shake his head, the universal signal of “I didn’t know he was with you.” Xiao Zhan scowls at him, still feeling dizzy and nauseated. As if he needed to be with someone to avoid an unwanted touch. He is half-tempted to skirt around Yibo and give the handsy bastard a piece of his mind. However, the taste of beer is uncomfortably prominent at the back of his throat and he wonders if he’s about to vomit on the dance floor. 

Panicked, more about throwing up in front of Yibo then making a fool of himself in public, Xiao Zhan turns to fight his way through the crowd, eyes fixed on the blurry red-glare of the exit sign. 

He stumbles and Yibo’s steadying arm is suddenly there around his waist. “It’s okay, Zhan-ge, I’ve got you,” he says against his ear, pulling Xiao Zhan against his side and leading the way through the undulating bodies. 

They stumble-walk down the stairs, Yibo’s arm around his waist really the only thing that’s keeping him from him faceplanting, and weave through the little groups of smokers strewn outside the club entrance.

The cool night air instantly helps to dispel a little of the sticky inebriation clinging to his senses. His panic and nausea subside and he dreamily allows himself to be tugged around the corner and leaned up against the brick wall of a closed cafe, the awning and the recessed wall give them some measure of privacy and Xiao Zhan is eternally grateful for the moment of peace. 

Xiao Zhan feels his eyelids fall half-mast and though he tries to pry them open it’s as if weights are looped around each singular lash, dragging them down, down, down. 

Yibo is talking to him, voice a soft, deep murmur. It’s such a pleasant sound that Xiao Zhan tries to listen, to make out the individual words and derive meaning, but his head is spinning and his knees feel oddly numb. 

He can’t tell if he’s swaying or if it’s just his head spinning or maybe it’s Yibo that’s spinning. His dance abilities make him quick and light on his feet and he’s always spinning just out of Xiao Zhan’s grasp when they’re engaged in one of their stupid slap fights. 

“Didi, stop your pretty spinning,” he mumbles reaching out to grab Yibo’s shoulder. He misses and over balances, pitching sideways and forward. 

His vision goes dark for a moment and he’s vaguely aware of a soft impact that forces a soft “oof” from his lips. Then he’s staring up into the dark, intense gaze of Yibo, one large hand supporting the small of his back and the other arm curled loosely around his shoulder. He’s positioned in a way that loosely resembles a shallow dip and the thought sends a zing of something hot trailing down his spine. 

Yibo’s grip is so confident, so proprietary, and Xiao Zhan doesn’t have the self-control at the moment to stop his brain from travelling down a forbidden path.

“Are you even real, Bo-di?” He asks while reaching up to poke Yibo’s cheek. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Changsha?”

“I came home early, ge,” and Xiao Zhan can see that he’s not dressed for clubbing, his t-shirt, buttery soft leather jacket, and dark sweatpants are common flying clothes for the younger man. 

“Did you come straight from the airport? You smell like an airplane,” Xiao Zhan wrinkles his nose dramatically and snorts when Yibo rolls his eyes. 

“Ge, how much did you have to drink?” There’s a frown turning down one corner of Yibo’s tempting mouth and Xiao Zhan has the fleeting wild thought to kiss it away. 

“I’m an adult. I can drink if I want to,” he says in a high-pitched mock-offended voice. The unimpressed look that Yibo levels at him breaks the flood gates and Xiao Zhan starts laughing. 

“Ge! Stop!” Yibo groans, trying to adjust his grip as Xiao Zhan flails in his arms with the force of his laughter. “I’m going to drop you!” 

Xiao Zhan seems to find this even more hilarious. His arms drape around Yibo’s neck and he drags himself up to bury his face in the crook of Yibo’s neck, muffling his giggles in the warm skin. 

“God ge, what were you thinking?” Yibo’s arms come around to pull Xiao Zhan closer, and it’s the most comforting hug that Xiao Zhan has ever experienced. Yibo’s arm around his waist is strong and stable and his other hand is stroking his back, a soft, soothing slide that seems to draw every lingering bit of tension from Xiao Zhan’s body. 

“You weren’t here, Yibo. I felt safe,” he mumbles into the soft, inviting skin of Yibo’s neck.

Yibo freezes against him, “You don’t feel safe around me?” His hands rise to pull at Xiao Zhan’s hands, trying to untangle the octopus-like grip. Xiao Zhan holds stubbornly tighter, nuzzling into the warm skin and sighing softly in contentment.

“No, Yibo, I feel too safe around you. But I…” he pauses to breathe deeply and nose deeper in Yibo’s neck. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, Yibo.”

Yibo’s hands fall to his hips and Xiao Zhan can’t hold back the soft exhale of breath which turns into a muffled moan as those large hands tighten.

“Why would I ever be uncomfortable around you, Zhan-ge?” He murmurs, voice husky and deep, and Xiao Zhan can’t hold back an involuntary shiver. 

“I…” fuck, Xiao Zhan can’t focus on being coherent when Yibo’s thumbs are idly caressing his hipbones, the touch so delicious he can almost feel the heat through the constricting leather.

“Tell me, ge,” Yibo says softly, adjusting his grip to pull Xiao Zhan closer against his hard body. He slips one thigh between Xiao Zhan’s legs, hitching it up to better balance his limp weight between the wall and his body. Xiao Zhan gasps as his thigh presses against his stiffening length and he can’t help thrusting against the hard muscle. The sweet pressure draws a high-pitched moan, his fingers scrambling to clutch at the soft hair at the nape of Yibo’s nape. 

“Fuck,” Yibo swears against the shell of his ear, fingers tightening further on his hips and Xiao Zhan dreamily hopes they bruise, that he’ll carry the reminder of Yibo’s touch under his clothes for the rest of the week. 

“I…” Xiao Zhan is beyond words and he’s frighteningly close to coming in his pants. Yibo tangles one hand in his hair, forcing his face out of the sanctuary of his neck. Xiao Zhan hazily meets Yibo’s intense gaze, completely gone from pleasure-pain of having his hair pulled and the tantalizing pressure of Yibo’s thigh pressing against his arousal. 

“Tell me, Xiao Zhan, tell me why,” Yibo says forcefully. He presses his thigh in harder, grinding against him in small, tight circles.

Xiao Zhan throws back his head and instantly the hand gripping his hair goes flat to cradle and protect him from the impact of the brick wall behind him. 

“I like you,” Xiao Zhan gasps, eyes fluttering closed against the onslaught of pleasure. “I like you too much, Yibo. I can’t help it.”

It’s sweet relief, speaking the truth. For a moment, Xiao Zhan savours the catharsis of revealing a weighty secret. Then the insistent pressure of Yibo’s thigh grinding against him shocks him back to the present. His head is swimming and it’s too hot. Yibo is murmuring words that he can’t comprehend against his neck. 

Then his stomach is clenching uncomfortably and his mouth is flooding with saliva and he’s pulling desperately at Yibo’s shoulders. 

Yibo takes one look at his stricken expression and is helping him maneuver his body, one arm supporting his chest while the other strokes soothingly down his back as he expels the contents of his stomach all over the concrete. 

Feeling only slightly better, Xiao Zhan leans heavily back against Yibo, embarrassed and relieved tears gathering in his eyes. 

The last thing that he remembers is Yibo’s worried voice murmuring close to his ear and gentle fingers brushing sweaty strands away from his face. 

Then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> God. I am so in love with these two and their love.


End file.
